


A Return to Halcyon Days

by red_scorch



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, i was so surprised when the story skipped to a few days later so [cracks knuckles]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_scorch/pseuds/red_scorch
Summary: This is what you've wanted so badly. It's time for you to live life as you want. It's time to wake up.5.3 spoilers ahead, don't read if you haven't finished MSQ!
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> 5.3 made me so happy, THANK YOU FOR THIS GIFT SE. This first chapter will cover when G'raha first wakes up, but I'm hoping to write more of the days that follow before the last scene in Mor Dhona--and post-5.3!  
> You can find me at @red_scorch of Twitter!

He was already running out of Dawn’s Respite, just barely catching Tataru questioning after him— “What!? But you’ve only just got here!” as the door closed behind him.

A’caji would apologize once he got back. But the vessels had _worked_ . Despite the apprehension he felt on the way back through the portal and into Revenant’s Toll, the niggling in the back of his mind that said it _wouldn’t_ —the Scions were awake, hale and whole. So with confidence, he knew he had one more yet to wake up before he himself could rest. His heart nearly slammed in his chest as he threw himself out of the Rising Stones, out the tavern, and into the street. Once the noise of Mor Dhona grew near silent behind him, A’caji whistled two long, high notes, and a chirp met him in reply. Selene slid to a halt next to him, ruffling her wings with a trill. She nuzzled her beak against his head and flattened one ear against his head in the process.

“I missed you too,” he chuckled. One hand came up to pet her neck. “But we need to hurry, okay?”

The sound she made was bright and A’caji took that as good confirmation as any. Once he pulled himself up onto her back, he steered the chocobo past Silvertear Lake, sprinting past the Sons, through the gate and right on by the crumbled barriers before the Crystal Tower that once proved an issue. A dozen yalms before the stairs, A’caji brought Selene to a slow walk, eventually stopping right before the first step. For some reason he couldn’t quite place, A’caji just… peered up at the tower, taking it in. To be honest, he hadn’t paid the structure much thought in years, prior to his trip to the First. They really looked much the same, this tower and the one back on the other shard, though this one was somewhat buried beneath the ground. They both gleamed the same, tall and proud, reflecting the shining sun across its facets. A’caji looked up higher and higher, to the very peak, and thought of the crystallized form that stood atop the other tower. His heart had calmed some, but it leapt at the memory; first at the uncertainty and pain watching G’raha crystallize before him had caused, then at the excitement at knowing _everything would be okay._ It had to be. He _chose_ to believe.

With that thought, he finally dismounted off of Selene, bracing himself as he met the ground. Selene was left where she was; A’caji knew she didn’t need to be tied up anywhere and she could hold her own if anything drew too close. Instead, he turned his path up the steps. It felt like an eternity before he reached the top. For another long moment he gazed up at the towering doors, then gently unclipped his bag and withdrew the auracite that held G'raha's mind and memories. He held it out slowly. True to Urianger’s word, as if someone of Allagan descent had been there in the flesh, reaching out instead, the doors glowed their bright blue, clicked, and rumbled slowly inwards.

Stowing the vessel away, A'caji stepped inside and the doors shuddered to a close behind him. Now… G’raha had said where to find him. It was admittedly a vague explanation, given the short time they had left and the tower’s many twists and turns, but if nothing else, he certainly had the uncanny ability to find whatever he needed to in a timely manner. He took a deep, steady breath, looked about the options he had for paths, chose one, and started walking.

The hallways were many, the staircases spiraling, the aetheryte teleports mildly confusing and A'caji wondered if he still knew where he was after a while. He definitely hadn’t been in this part of the tower before, even when he was traveling through what was effectively the basement, overrun with all sorts of mishmashed creatures of Allagan and Ironworks make. As his mind wandered, he stopped suddenly. A’caji blinked and peered to his right, stepped through the door there. The hallway opened up into a walkway, suspended above an open room. As he walked across it, his steps echoing, he looked about. The room itself wasn’t particularly interesting—just needlessly large like most everything else in the tower. But this looked vaguely like he was told to look for, and he felt compelled to this direction anyway. Once he came to the other side, the hallway showed itself to be identical to the last he was in: tall doors looming above him, crisscrossing the walls, likely all locked as well. But again, he felt compelled, this time to the door all the way at the left end. When pushed his hand against it… It didn’t budge. Locked? Slowly he retracted his hand, thinking. It hadn’t worked on the other locked doors, but… He retrieved the auracite from his bag again and held it out, just as he had before. It took a moment, but the vessel lit up, soft, and the door gave an answering glow and click.

He hadn't really imagined how he might find G'raha. Maybe surrounded by Allagan texts, or maybe he'd found an actual bed in the tower, prior to when he made his own chambers. Instead, the Seeker was slumped over in a slightly-too-large cushioned chair with his head buried in his folded arms on one arm of the chair. He still wore the clothes he had when he had shut the tower, though his bracers and aetherometer had been taken off and put beside him in the chair. From a distance, for all intents and purposes… he didn't look much changed from that bright-eyed scholar. A'caji slowly walked up to him. He could see him breathing, deep and slow. As if he were merely taking a short nap. But this G'raha had been asleep for five years, and it was time to wake up.

A'caji looked down at the vessel in his hand, then kneeled in front of the arm chair and placed the auracite on the other's lap. He laid his hand over it, using his aether to help coax it along, and then just as with the others, a fine white mist of aether rose up. It flowed to G'raha, as it should, and no sooner once the mist disappeared did his head shift, his breath stuttering to wakefulness. He made a soft sound and carefully raised his head up. Ruby red eyes met his, still a little glazed over, but fully understanding of what was happening. 

When G'raha smiled at him, he returned it. "Good morning, Raha," he said, soft.

His ears stood up straight and he laughed, happy and relieved. He sat up, stiffness in his movements before sighing long and low. When he opened his eyes again, he looked down at himself. One hand came up to pluck at his vest, then he rubbed his palms—both flesh—together before trailing his fingers up the arm that was once crystal on the Exarch. “How strange,” G’raha mused, sounding in that moment much like the man who had lived for hundreds of years. “I am wholly myself again. There is no crystal, as if it was never there, but I can almost feel it. And the tower… It feels as if I locked it just yesterday, and yet…”

A’caji’s brows pulled down as he properly kneeled on the floor, scooting closer. “Is everything… okay?” Urianger had mentioned before that if G’raha’s memories didn’t align correctly, or he didn’t consider himself the same person anymore… It would drive him mad.

G’raha laughed again, this time breathless. “More than. Do not worry, my memories are not confused,” Starry eyes looked back at him as he said, “If not for the stiffness and heaviness clinging to me, I would argue everything is _perfect._ I…” He looked back down at himself, turning his hands one way and then the other. He beamed at A’caji, tears shining in his eyes. “Thank you, Caji.”

A smile slowly spread its way across his face. He lifted his own hands, took G’raha’s in his. A part of him almost expected to feel crystal underneath both his hands. “Thank yourself and Beq Lugg. I only carried the auracite.”

Given the size of the armchair, the other had to bend more to bunt his forehead against A’caji’s. “Nevertheless—I’m here, returned with you. Free to… to live my life as I want,” his words turned thick in his throat. “Say my name again, please.”

“Raha,” he immediately answered back, quiet and soft and warm.

G’raha’s breath shuddered out of him, a tear slipping down his cheek. This wasn’t anywhere near the first time A’caji had said his name, not to mention familiarly, and yet he almost always reacted as if it were the first time. A’caji supposed after not hearing your own name for a hundred years, it certainly would seem new to you for some time. When G’raha tilted his head, he met him in a soft kiss. It was more a gentle brush than anything, and the next became more concrete. 

They stayed close for a bit, G'raha composing himself, before A'caji relented. “We should go. Everyone is waiting for you.”

The other pulled away, shoulders tense. "The Scions are well, then?"

He nodded. “They’re all awake.”

“That relieves me to hear.” G’raha let out a silent sigh, closing his eyes again briefly.

“Krile is there too,” A’caji said, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a small smile.

As he thought he would, G’raha lit up, his voice far off. “Krile… Ah, how long has it been…?” He withdrew entirely and A’caji gave him space. After taking a few moments to attach his bracers and aetherometer back to himself, he attempted to stand up—and needed a steady arm to grab hold of in the process. “It will be wonderful to speak with her again. But,” he shifted his weight, picking up his feet slightly. He looked up at A’caji with a sheepish smile. “I don’t suppose we have to walk _all_ the way back?”

Teleportation back to Revenant’s Toll was an option, but given how weak G’raha seemed to be physically, he probably wasn’t much better off aetherically. Besides, once they left the tower, Selene could carry them the rest of the way. The trip out started slow, though admittedly faster than when A’caji was alone since the Seeker knew the tower like the back of his hand. But eventually G’raha grew too unsteady. After a flustered moment on the other’s part, A’caji picked him up and carried him the rest of the way out. Like this, he could tell G’raha’s hair had actually grown out some, his braid lower and more loose. It looked nice, untidy though it was. Once outside, Selene greeted them with a happy ‘kweh!’, hurrying back over from where she had wandered some. A’caji set G’raha down, clicking his tongue for Selene to come closer. 

As he turned back with the intent of helping him into the saddle, he saw G’raha peering around, a distant, sad smile on his face. “Oh, how I’ve missed Mor Dhona.”

A’caji wondered if he was also recalling how the land looked in that far time to which he had woken up to. He found his hand, laced their fingers together. “Do you want to explore it again, once you feel better?”

G’raha beamed at him again, his tail lifting. “Yes!”

While Saint Coinach’s Find was on the way from the Crystal Tower, they decided there would be plenty of time to pay a visit later. For now, G’raha needed to be properly seen to and to see for himself how the Scions, his friends, were doing. The ride allowed him some rest, and he was well enough to walk himself into Dawn’s Respite. Everyone was chatting amicably as they entered, but attention turned to them and they quieted. One of which was Krile—before she gasped and hopped down off her chair.

“It _is_ you!” she said, happy and relieved. She hurried over and G'raha crouched down before her. Her eyes misted over and A'caji couldn't recall a time she ever looked so close to crying. "Oh, you foolish man… 'Tis good to see you, Raha."

"Krile, my friend," he answered, soft. He embraced her and Krile happily returned it. "'Tis good to see you too."

Everyone smiled, and once they parted, Urianger spoke up first from his bed. "Full glad am I to see thou whole as well, G'raha Tia."

The man in question stood up, nodding. "Thank you. All of you look as if the vessels fulfilled their purpose—that relieves me."

"We're endlessly thankful to you and Beq Lugg," Alphinaud added.

"Yes, well, I—" G'raha fidgeted, rubbing his hands together. "I brought you all there, it was the least I cou—"

"Oh, enough of that," Alisaie cut in. "Just sit down and have a drink, would you?"

"Oh, yes!" Tataru said excitedly, jumping for a moment. Once G'raha looked at her, she curtsied. “It’s nice to meet you—G’raha Tia, was it? Do you want some of my special tea? I assume this extra cup is for you, after all!”

From beside him, A'caji could see his eyes widen. He looked between all of the Scions, himself included, and they all smiled or nodded to him. A'caji touched the back of his hand. G'raha's lips wobbled before it steadied into a bright smile.

"I would be honored."


	2. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G'raha Tia and the missing inbetween of the 5.3 scene.

During the first few days of his own recovery, G’raha Tia stayed in Dawn’s Respite with the Scions. It felt a little odd, if he was being truthful. The time he had spent with them on the First had been relatively brief, their meetings never taking very long and the subject always serious. He wondered if perhaps the longest duration had been at The Ladder, but even then everyone was busy doing their part to get the Talos functioning. Now he shared the same room with them, although G’raha was lucky to be well enough to get up for a couple hours at a time, whereas the others could only stand a half bell at most. It was — nice. Despite everyone’s assurances they held no ill will against him for incompletely summoning them… a part of him still poked and niggled that they were lying.

But those few days spent in close quarters with them mended those thoughts. Never once did G’raha see a flicker of hate cross their faces, never heard it beneath their words. Y’shtola and Alisaie prodded at him, but it was never mean-spirited. Alphinaud and Urianger engaged him in academics and different interests, some of which had Alisaie groaning in boredom if she had little energy at that moment to remove herself. In Thancred he found a companion to speak of strategies and old stories. He was endlessly relieved, to be honest. They were all good people and it warmed him to know they counted him amongst their friends.

To that end, he supposed after everything they had been through, it shouldn't have come as such a big surprise when they asked him if he wanted to join their fold. 

"I — I'm sorry?" He stuttered just a day into his rest, wondering if perhaps he misheard.

"Is that such a surprise?" Thancred asked, a touch of sarcasm under his voice. "It's not as if we've fought side-by-side for the good of two stars. Or that you're fit for the job. Or that you wouldn't be  _ endlessly  _ happy to join A'caji — "

"Your point is understood," G'raha cut in, refusing to be flustered in front of so many Scions.

"Prithee, consider it." Urianger added afterwards. "We would be hard-pressed to find another such as thou. It would be an honor," and oh, if that didn't fluster him a little too.

Of course, it was wonderful to speak with Krile again too. He’d not seen his dear friend since before he embarked on his trip to the Crystal Tower —and that had been five years and some moons ago. It really brought him back, joking and reading with her while they chewed their way through half a loaf of Archon bread.

And… when she taunted him.

It was a couple days into his recovery and they were both sat in the Rising Stones, speaking of how they should reactivate the seal on the tower when G'raha was able to make the trip again. Krile's attention moved off to the right and she smiled wide. "A'caji, back so soon, are you?”

He hoped his happiness and worry wasn’t plastered across his face as he looked, seeing his partner stride towards them. A’caji didn’t  _ look _ especially out of sorts… Perhaps the fight against the Sapphire Weapon went well.

"How did it go?" he ventured.

One side of the warrior's mouth pulled up as he came up, though G'raha could see how he tried to suppress it. "It went fine… Cid had me pilot a mech."

G'raha and Krile looked at each other. "May I ask what that is?" The latter asked.

During A'caji's explanation, G'raha felt his own excitement build. A large being made from Cid's great mind using Allagan methods, capable of being piloted through the pilot's own inputs! Oh Azeyma, if only he could  _ see _ it. Of course, the mood sombered when word of what happened to the pilot of the Sapphire Weapon was said, but G'raha couldn't deny the relief he felt nonetheless. He had felt terrible when A'caji had to go by himself--but he recognized that in his current state, he would have been of no help. And, well, it sounded as if the G-Warrior was a one-seater anyway. But he was glad to know the other was safe and to some extent seemed to have reveled in the fight. He knew how heavy the events of the First weighed on him.

He smiled, soft. "I'm glad you've come back safe."

A'caji smiled back at him and a beat later Krile said, light, "I'm quite sure you are." G'raha's eyes snapped to her as she tried to take a drink of her tea around a wide grin. Oh no. "As I recall, you were so passionate once he left."

"Krile?" He squeaked out.

She put on a slightly deeper voice, full of emotion. " _ 'I know I can't always be by his side, but letting him go by himself again, after everything _ — _ " _

"Krile — "

_ "What I wouldn't do to be with him right _ — _ " _

G'raha threw his hands up, as if it would stop her from talking. "Thank you, Krile!"

It wasn't that these thoughts were unknown to A'caji — not in the slightest. G'raha himself had said as much to him on the First before. But to have someone else paraphrase the words from his mouth… His cheeks were on fire. The smirk on the lalafell's face widened and when he looked over at A'caji, the man's lips were finely trembling, his brows furrowed, but as soon as Krile grinned wider, he almost  _ snorted _ . A smile broke across his handsome face and his shoulders hunched at the same time his head fell forward. He actually laughed, and it was so much different than his chest-deep chuckles. Of course, he brought a knuckle to his lips afterwards, as if to try and stifle the rest of his snickers. G’raha wasn’t offended by any means, couldn’t be with the warrior laughing like that, and his heart only filled more as Krile brought her own hand to her mouth, giggling.

He watched them a moment, his own smile crossing his face, before sighing, seemingly put-off. “My thoughts are horribly funny, I know.”

That pulled another quick chuckle out of A’caji who straightened up, pulling in a steady breath. He apologized, though G’raha thought he really didn’t need to. He couldn’t have ever imagined, up until those last few days on the First, that he could be sitting next to his love and inspiration on their home shard, just… sharing in one another’s company again. He was so grateful.

Truly, he was, but…

Some days later, he peered up at the Crystal Tower alongside Krile. He was well enough that it was time to come back to seal the tower best they could. After all, his life was outside of it now. He would still be the keeper, but he was to be among his friends and love now, no longer asleep inside the tower, awaiting the day he would awaken to a future where they all had long since passed. Neither was he to lead the Crystarium back on the First. Oh, the Crystarium… Lyna…

He knew all would be well. A'caji had passed along their message to him. To not worry for them, to live without the need to hide himself, that if he found himself remembering them with a smile, then they were smiling with him. But even so, as he gazed up at the tower, his chest tightened to the point he had little breath. He squeezed his hands at his sides. No longer could he walk out into the Exedra and see the magnificence of a city built upon hope. No longer could he see the purple forest beyond the walls when he took a moment to breathe on top of the tower at the Rookery. No longer would Chessamile scold him for overworking himself and make him drink that foul medicine. No longer would he hear Lyna's strong voice, see her grow older. His life was no longer there. Only the Exarch, while crystallized, had remained.

"Raha?" The Seeker blinked hard, coming out of his thoughts, and peered down. Krile looked back up at him, concern in her large eyes. “Are you alright? Should we wait a couple more days?”

G’raha looked at her a moment longer, then shook his head. The First was in good hands. They would find their way — already had, just as G’raha was now. He would always, always miss them dearly, of that there was no question. He would remember them fondly. He closed his eyes, smiling as he sent a silent thought to them, then peered down at Krile. “I’m quite alright. Let us finish this up so you can rest, hm?”

The other groaned. “Gods, that is a perfect plan if I ever heard one.”

Upon their return to the Rising Stones, Tataru caught him to say the new clothes she had been working on for him were ready — with A’caji in tow, who seemed to already be donning his own new set. If he were to be honest, it was quite a different look to his prior dark, foreboding robes, but that wasn't a bad thing and he looked incredibly fetching. His red coatee looked very comfortable and his bottoms looked vaguely like something of Far Eastern design, the outer layer looking almost akin to a skirt with how his boots went so high up on his thighs. He still wore his feather circlet and thick, fingerless gloves covered his hands. G’raha would venture to say it looked like something more fitting of an  _ adventurer _ and it was such a good look.

He realized after a long moment of staring that one side A’caji’s mouth had quirked up and Tataru poked at his leg. “Yes, yes, I know what a wonderful job I did, but it’s your turn! Oh, I know you’re going to love it!”

His ears flicked at being caught, but he smiled down at her. “Of that I have no doubt. I’ve heard much and more about your weaving skills. And seen it now too, of course,” he added, looking back up at A’caji as Tataru laughed in delight.

The warrior properly smiled. “Once you’re done, let me know how it went at the tower.”

Seeing as the Scions were out and about now as well, A’caji and a very, very drained Krile made their way out of the Rising Stones to Rowena’s as Tataru took him aside. As G'raha unfolded his new clothes, he realized they looked inspired by his Exarch robes. He wondered how ever Tataru learned of such a thing so intimately. Pulling them on proved little issue, seeing as his robes had looked seemingly complicated themselves — no more than layers atop layers. When he stood in front of the mirror, he carefully smoothed his hands down his front. Ah… how to explain the feeling that swept over him. A part of him felt complete. Which was absurd, perhaps, but the feeling was still there. It really hit him, now, how accepted he was here. His eyes misted slightly as he ran fingers down one bracer. Everything was so lovingly made and beautiful. The cloth was soft against his skin, the gems of the necklaces gorgeous but not gaudy, and…

G'raha turned his gaze to beside the mirror, where a new staff awaited him. The centerpiece glowed, taken from the Crystal Tower itself, Tataru had said. It would properly suit his dexterous needs and G'raha found he wanted to test it as soon as possible. He had not wielded a bow in years, not to mention he would be much better use to A’caji if he was as varied as when he was part of the tower. He gently took the staff in hand, feeling the weight in his grip. It was truly beautiful and as well made as everything else. He needed to find a way to repay Tataru. He had so much time to do so.

His staff nearly fell to the floor when the lalafell spoke through the door. “Are you done? If you need help, let me know.”

G’raha cleared his throat. “Ah, I’m done. Just a moment.” He peered at himself once more in the mirror, taking in everything as a whole with his staff in one hand. He straightened his back, squared his shoulders and slightly raised his head as if in determination. Then he slowly let himself relax, chuckling at himself. Yes, he was quite on his way.

Tataru gasped as he stepped out, clapping her hands together. "Oh, it fits you perfectly, just as I knew it would. And I'm happy to see it fits with A'caji's outfit nicely too."

"I — " his ears flicked and G'raha looked down at himself. He did see some similarities now that she mentioned it. He laughed. "Planned for that, did you?"

"Of course! I thought it would be cute, and you both still have your own style to it.” She stopped here, blinking at him for a moment before tilting her head. “...But wherever are your hairpins? Oh no, did I forget them?”

“Ah, no no, they’re…” he reached into his pocket, withdrawing six little pins. He had admittedly been surprised to find them amongst the cloth, unsure if they were indeed for his hair. It was just such a — youthful touch. Clothes were one thing, the staff another, but the clips seemed so personal.

Tataru brightened up. “Well, put them on! However you like, but I  _ did _ have an image in mind of how they could look.”

G’raha had no great ideas, so he knelt on the floor so Tataru could tuck them into his hair. Once she stepped away, he gently ran his fingers over them. Three sets of x's, lined one below the other along the left side of his head. He hoped he looked nice.

"Perfect!" She remarked, clapping again. "Everything I made this round is my best work yet, if I do say so myself."

"Thank you, Tataru," G'raha said, standing back up. "This is a most gracious gift you've given me."

She beamed, waving him off. "It's nothing at all. Besides, a friend of the Scions is a friend of mine. It's the least I could do."

He beamed back at her.

Once they spoke for a few minutes, Tataru made her way over to Rowena's while G'raha tested out his staff just outside of Revenant’s Toll. Indeed, it could change between a staff for black and white magics and a sword and shield to protect his comrades. Granted, and he had noticed this too as he was sealing the door with Krile, but weaving magic and aether together seemed to be proving much harder than when he was one with the tower. Perhaps it was time to pick his bow back up as well. He would certainly need to put the practice in; it had been so very long since he last wielded a bow.

After not too long he strapped his staff to his back again and made his way to the other end of town. As he came to the balcony where the others were, Tataru passed by him and they waved to one another as he distantly heard Urianger inquire, “By Mistress Krile’s exhausted state, may I assume that the ward hath been restored?”

As he looked up, one of A’caji’s ears turned in his direction from where he was facing Urianger before turning to face him. G’raha smiled at him, and as he drew close, “Indeed. We succeeded in weaving it anew, albeit at a slightly diminished potency than when I had Beq Lugg’s assistance.” He noted the twins leaving their seats as well to look at him and, judging by their pleased expressions, they enjoyed Tataru’s craftsmanship very much. “It is no cause for concern, though. The tower is not easily reached, never mind breached. And even should some few succeed, their presence won’t escape my notice.”

“Excellent,” Urianger said. “Said duty thus discharged, thou art free to go wheresoever thy fancy taketh thee. Upon which note —hast thou perchance come to a decision? The offer remainth open.”

For a moment, G’raha said nothing, only looking between each Scion and A’caji. Ah, he found nervousness creeping up his spine. He started rubbing his hands together, his tail batting side to side as he stumbled over his words, “Well… if you’re certain that’s what you… I—I mean, if you think I…”

Immediately he saw A’caji cross his arms at him. In a light but deadpan tone, he said, “Raha, really.”

His ears perked at his given name, a happy, breathy sound escaping him. He was sure he would never, ever tire of hearing it from his warrior’s mouth. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, demanding his heart and nerves to calm down. “Right,” he said, trying to summon absolute confidence into his voice. He squared his shoulders, opened his eyes and thumped one hand against his chest. “I accept. Henceforth, I shall count myself a Scion of the Seventh Dawn.” Oh,  _ oh _ , how good that felt to say. To fully join his love and friends in their fold, in their adventures. In his excitement, he threw a thumbs up, his voice boarding on cocksure, “G’raha Tia, at your service.”

Silence followed, but by no means was it malicious on their end. In fact, everyone had such happy looks on their faces —for  _ him _ and his decision. It pulled him out of his moment of boldness and he shrugged, a sheepish grin on his face. He finally stepped down to meet the rest of them and almost immediately Alisaie came up, inquiring about his staff. For a few minutes conversation and banter flowed and G’raha felt as if all was right in the world for him now. Truly… he was given a second chance, and he would never imagine squandering it. This was the first of many steps in his new life. He looked ever forward to—

_ “Help! Somebody help!” _ A panicked, hoarse voice met them up on the balcony, back over by the aetheryte and G’raha had to catch his staff as Alisaie more or less dropped it as she rushed over to peer out across the way. “Hippogryphs! Hippogryphs on the rampage! A giant flock of ‘em! Please, we need help!”

Alisaie said something under her breath that he couldn’t quite hear, but clearly Alphinaud did as he stuttered out, “What!? Now wait just a — ,” but it was too late and his sister was already jumping over the side, springing herself through the air. She disappeared from sight and Alphinaud sighed, “here we go again,” before politely making to leave the balcony in a more safe way.

Thancred followed after Alphinaud, but not before Y'shtola tossed him a pouch of gil and the interaction struck G'raha as odd. Had they bet on something? His tail flicked in interest but Thancred was already gone and Y'shtola commented she would join only once she finished her tea.

Urianger looked at her, and in a dramatic tone, raising his arms wide, said, “Thus did the avatar of destruction descend, and leave in her wake naught but tears and ash…”

The look the sorceress gave him looked perhaps a bit challenging, a bit dangerous, and G’raha found himself and A’caji giving each other slightly worried looks. But after a moment, the warrior’s face smoothed out into a small smile and he supposed that meant everything was okay. A’caji nodded to him and his heart leapt in his chest. They were  _ going to deal with hippogryphs _ . It wasn’t the most glamorous of battles, but in no way did it need to be. It was still action, still fun, a chance to be alongside his love and their friends. This is part of what he’s wanted so badly. G’raha’s ears perked up again and he nodded and giddily smiled in return. As if on some unspoken cue, they both turned and started running across the balcony and back inside, passing Tataru on the way who watched them with a smile.

As they reached ground level again, he grinned at the other. “I have a request.” A’caji met his gaze, his own lips slowly turning up, but his eyebrows raised to show he was curious. “For old time’s sake, might we make a competition of this? Whoever downs the most hippogryphs wins.”

Now his face split into a grin of its own. “Cocky. Who said I liked your competitions?” Despite his words, his eyes were bright, his own ears drawing slightly higher.

“If it helps,  _ if _ you win, you may ask anything of me that you wish,” he responded, taunting.

That made A’caji’s pupils expand slightly and he chuckled. “ _ If _ I win,” as if there were no other outcome. G’raha would make him see otherwise.

Suddenly the warrior went into an all out sprint and G’raha had to rush to match his speed as they left Mor Dhona. He laughed, excitement running through him, and heard A’caji return it.

Yes, he was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been so much fun to write! I'm marking this as technically done, but there's a chance I'll add more onto this in the future. I'd love to write more moments with A'caji and G'raha post-5.3--maybe even Krile too!  
> You can find me at @red_scorch on Twitter!


End file.
